Numerous types of locating pins are known in the prior art as operable to support or locate a part on a machine or position a workpiece on a tooling jig. The prior art locating pins are of "round" and "relieved" configuration. They are used together mounted on a fixture a distance apart corresponding to a distance between two apertures on a workpiece. When a workpiece is placed on the two locator pins the round one provides restraint in all directions and the relieved locator is so designed to provide transverse restraint only. One commonly used prior art relieved locator pin is commonly referred to as a diamond locator, because of its essentially diamond-shaped cross section. In use, the diamond-shaped locator pin damages holes of parts by gouging the interior sides of the hole, if the part has a significant interference fit with the locator pin. In an effort to prevent gouging by diamond locator pins, the pin is reduced in dimension, which in turn, undesirably reduces the transverse restraint the diamond pin provides and adversely affects workpiece dimension tolerances. Another problem with prior art locator pins is pin breakage due to interference. Locator pins are usually broken when a workpiece is forced onto the locator pins, at which time the pin is broken, and the part is most probably gouged or scratched by the pin as it breaks. Locator pins other than the conventional diamond locator pin, are subject to the same problems in regard to gouging and pin breakage. No prior art relieved locator pins are known which provide little longitudinal restraint while retaining the ability to provide substantial transverse restraint without having the disadvantages of having a sharp portion which is likely to gouge a workpiece or being a pin which is easily broken.